Love is Unconventional
by BeanieHynes
Summary: When a group of Exchange Students come to Dublin for a year, nobody really expects to become friends with people who are complete opposites of each other; but after a school shooting takes place, you'd be surprised who you end up turning to for help.
"Emma, wait!" Mackenzie called with a chuckle, climbing off of her bed to run and go get her notebook. "C'mon, you bypassed the question last night, so answer it tonight, okay?" The older girl pleaded, climbing back into her bed and propping her laptop onto her knees so she could continue to talk to her friend on the other side of the world. "Right, okay then; ask away!" Emma instructed with a laugh, carrying her laptop into the living room so she could comfortably talk to Mackenzie in private. "What's the question?" She asked with a grin, always finding it pretty amusing how her older friend got so excited over pretty much anything. "M'kay, Stiles Everett or my brother Noah?" Mackenzie asked with a laugh, folding her arms and sitting back against her pillows as she awaited her friends answer. "Stiles is the guy I showed you on FaceTime, remember? He's one of the American Exchange Students, and Noah, well, you know Noah."

"Kenzie, of course, I know Noah, I've spoken to him enough times, remember?" Emma joked, biting her bottom lip and running her fingers through her long, brunette hair as she really did have to think about the answer; no matter what she said, Mackenzie was never going to let her live it down when she would arrive in Dublin, but, it was also kind of hard to answer. Stiles was only a guy she had seen once on FaceTime, and while he seemed nice, she didn't want to choose him because of his appearance since that was all she really knew about him, but Noah, Noah was Mackenzie's brother, her older brother at that. Age didn't matter, but would that make things awkward if she chose him? "I'm going to have to go with Stiles, sorry." The younger girl finally admitted with a warm smile, grinning as she thought of a question to fire back at her friend. "Question, my brother Daniel or that guy you like so much on the football team, um... Shit! What's his name? Oh! Finn Hudson." She asked with a mischievous grin, knowing how worked up her friend would end up getting over being asked to choose between the two since she has openly admitted to liking the two of them.

"Emma! No!" Mackenzie whined, over exaggerating a little too much and rolling off of her bed and onto her floor, just lying there as she heard her younger friend laughing at her through her laptop. "I- I meant to do that..." The older brunette mumbled, quickly sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face, carefully getting back into her bed and picking her laptop up to prop on her knees so she could comfortably speak to the Australian girl again. "Never speak of it... Please." She asked, smiling softly at her younger friend and beginning to think about how to answer Emma's question. While Daniel was really cute, she didn't want to actually confirm her crush on her friend's younger brother, that would be weird, right? And as for Finn, Finn was gorgeous and so tall. But he was also a bit of an idiot. While it didn't exactly matter, Mackenzie didn't know if she would be able to deal with the bullying that would come with it. She was already classed as one of the freaks in school, so she really didn't know if she was going to be able to deal with even more ridicule by everyone. Finn was really nice, though, there was no denying that. But he was also her best friend, they had been friends for almost three years now and to be honest, Mackenzie had always like him, but she was always scared about admitting her admiration for him. What if it were to ruin their friendship? She didn't want that, not at all. "Uhm... Well, I'm going to say, Finn. Finn is nice and Daniel, well, Daniel is too much of an adorable cupcake. I don't want to corrupt him." The older girl joked, getting a couple of notifications and grinning. "Speaking of the Devils, sorry, this is being done- don't hate me!" Mackenzie pleaded before accepting call requests from Stiles, Finn, Daniel, and Noah. "Hello, boys!" The older girl greeted happily, smiling when Emma simply just waved and gave a quiet hello.

"Hey, thanks for accepting." Stiles started with a smile, looking down at the area that showed Emma's webcam and smiling at the sight. "Right, so Emma, you're flying to Dublin tomorrow with Daniel, yeah?" The boy asked, Emma only managing to get out a nod as she quickly grabbed her water and took a sip of it; honestly so glad that nobody could tell she was blushing to the extreme due to the lighting in her bedroom. "Nice, hey Kenzie, can I come with you to pick them up?" The boy asked, already knowing that Finn was going because he was driving to the airport to pick them up since Mackenzie didn't drive, so he didn't exactly know if there would be enough room for him to tag along too. "Yeah, sure! Guys, you're going to have a fucking welcoming party at the airport!" Mackenzie said excitedly, standing up and turning her iPod speakers on to play some music. "Wait!" She yelled, darting out of the room to turn Noah's laptop off and bring him into her room. "No! Noah, c'mon! It's not loud I promise, pinky promise." The shorter girl stated as she looked up at her brother, holding his hand and smiling as he looked at her and tried not to laugh as he simply just nodded and followed behind her.

"Guys, this is my bro-" she started, turning around as Noah walked out of the room and went back to his own, not liking the loudness of his music, while it made her slightly upset, she understood that her brother was much more sensitive to noise than most people due to his autism, he also preferred to keep to himself, so, Mackenzie just shrugged and closed her bedroom door, not wanting to make him upset or agitated in any way. "Well, that was my brother." She said with a shrug, smiling lightly as she changed the song before beginning to dance around her room and sing along to the tune.

"How did you two become friends again?" Finn asked with a laugh, the question intended for Emma. "I don't- it just sorta happened," Emma admitted with a shrug and a small laugh, it was a long story and she knew better than anyone that Mackenzie would probably kill her if she found out she had told people that they had met through roleplaying together on Tumblr.

After a few minutes, Mackenzie turned her music off and climbed into bed, yawning as she rubbed her eyes and looked at her laptop screen. "Alright, guys, if we don't want to be cranky picking up those two tomorrow, we should probably go to bed." The older girl suggested with a smile, giggling when Finn and Stiles said goodnight and left the video chat, just leaving her, Emma and Daniel to talk. "Night Mackenzie, I have to finish packing- Emma, please help me!" The curly headed boy finally spoke, frowning when Emma just rolled her eyes at her brother's request. "Night Daniel, good luck finishing you packing. I know she'll deny it now, but Emma will help you, promise." Mackenzie assured him with a bright smile as the younger boy looked relieved and nodded before leaving the video chat.

"You're not wrong you know, I'm going to help him finish packing. He's never been away before, so you know, he's relying on my expertise to help him get his suitcase closed." Emma joked, sitting up and noticing how tired her older friend seemed. "Kenzie, go get some sleep, okay? I'll text you right before we board." The younger brunette promised, Mackenzie simply just nodding and returning her smile before gently saying goodnight and logging off, closing her laptop and pushing her laptop to the end of her bed. Her dad would be up soon, so he would put everything away for her.

"Alright Daniel, I'm coming!" Emma shouted up the stairs, tidying everything away before getting up off the sofa and running upstairs to help her little brother. While she didn't want to admit it fully, she was honestly so excited about going to Dublin and finally getting to meet her online friend. They had become so close so quickly, so the fact that they were actually going to be in the same place for an entire year excited her more than anything. But, she had this big worry about something happening. She didn't want to admit it and freak her friend or her brother out, but the feeling just wasn't going away and she didn't know why.

* * *

Hi, guys! I really hope you enjoyed the start of this new story! I have made a new account under the name **SmolTommo** , so please be sure to check that out because as soon as I manage to get it all up and running I will be posting this story there rather on here. On my other account, I will also be continuing my original Shooting Star Story, so please make sure you go follow me there and thank you so much for all of the support! I promise the year-long wait will be worth it!


End file.
